


One More Night (Your Ex-Lover Remains Dead)

by bugiiwonderland (orphan_account)



Series: Your X's and Why's [2]
Category: NU'EST
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Exes, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Some angst?, cursing, some fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25570864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/bugiiwonderland
Summary: “Just a minute,” Minhyun fumbled with his shirt as he hurriedly walked towards his apartment door.It’s only six-o-eight in the morning, yet someone uninvited was already ringing his doorbell as if it was a matter of life and death.“This better be an emergency,” he grumbled as he opened the door.Little did he know, it would truly be an emergency.An emergency for him and his asshole ex-boyfriend.“Mother,” Minhyun mumbled, completely taken aback as he stared at his mother that should have been in their home in Busan.“Hi, Son,” his mother greeted him with a smile, walking inside his apartment. She took in the sight of the too-clean and quiet home and raised an eyebrow at Minhyun. “Where’s my other son?”“Dead.”
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun/Kim Jonghyun | JR
Series: Your X's and Why's [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849699
Comments: 43
Kudos: 71





	1. Dead Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Title's from [Stars' One More Night (Your Ex-Lover Remains Dead)](https://open.spotify.com/track/4Fil8xURc6HOouZHrz6sDI?si=L3APbqAeTU--E60Hmm2LwQ).
> 
> Thanks KP for introducing me to them ❤️

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “. . . so you need my _services.”_
> 
> Minhyun grimaced at the way Jonghyun said it coolly as if  _ this _ was as normal as ordering a cup of coffee in this freaking coffee shop. Then again for his ex-boyfriend, it was just like that. Because after all, there’s nothing extraordinary about this even if he was Jonghyun’s ex.
> 
> He was here as Jonghyun’s  _ client _ after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title's from [ Stars' Dead Hearts](https://open.spotify.com/track/3yrVRdwCbEeKODZgG2mVZX?si=l4QKM1GrQC6aSfqnm5Kxpg).

**_Prologue_ **

“Just a minute,” Minhyun fumbled with his shirt as he hurriedly walked towards his apartment door. 

It’s only six-o-eight in the morning, yet someone uninvited was already ringing his doorbell as if it was a matter of life and death. 

“This better be an emergency,” he grumbled as he opened the door. 

Little did he know, it would truly be an emergency. 

An emergency for him and his asshole ex-boyfriend. 

“Mother,” Minhyun mumbled, completely taken aback as he stared at his mother that should have been in their home in Busan. 

“Hi, Son,” his mother greeted him with a smile, walking inside his apartment. She took in the sight of the too-clean and quiet home and raised an eyebrow at Minhyun. “Where’s my other son?” 

_“Dead,”_ Minhyun answered unconsciously, still surprised at his mother’s arrival. 

“What?” his mother asked, not catching what he had said. 

“I—I mean,” Minhyun bit his lip. He’s fucked up. He had no idea where Jonghyun was and right now, he needed to find where his asshole of an ex was. “He’s already at uni, doing his . . . _project_.” 

*****

“. . . so you need my _services.”_

Minhyun grimaced at the way Jonghyun said it coolly as if _this_ was as normal as ordering a cup of coffee in this freaking coffee shop. 

Staring at Jonghyun, Minhyun noted that his ex-boyfriend hadn’t changed as much in the past year and had remained (and even became more, if he’s going to be honest) dashing as ever with his attire of a black coat over a plain white shirt. If Minhyun wasn’t running on a tight time, with his mother waiting for him and Jonghyun to arrive back to his apartment in an hour, he would appreciate and maybe applaud this look of Jonghyun. 

After all, it was him who changed Jonghyun’s fashion sense into the remarkable classy way it was now. 

“Are you gonna answer me or are you going to stare at me the whole day?” Jonghyun asked with his eyebrows raised. He eyed his ex-boyfriend who not only looked like a mess—with his flock of disheveled brown hair as if he had threaded his fingers on it far too many times—but was also wearing a wrinkled shirt. “Your mother really took you by surprise, huh?” 

_“Yes,”_ Minhyun groaned, looking away from Jonghyun’s too knowing stare. He regretted looking away as his gaze fell onto the blaring **_(glu)Cos(e), why not?!_ **sticker on the back of Jonghyun’s laptop—a bright neon pink sticker that symbolized his ex-boyfriend’s business. 

Minhyun stared at the sticker in disgust. He heard a lot (from Minki) about how Jonghyun’s business was doing fine and how his ex-boyfriend had gotten a lot of clients. 

_Clients._

Minhyun grimaced internally before realizing that now, that was him. 

Just another client seeking Jonghyun’s help. 

“I should hurry up then,” Jonghyun murmured too low for his ex-boyfriend to hear. Facing away from Minhyun, he turned back to his laptop and started revising a contract for Minhyun. “I’ll just fix everything and get back to—” 

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Minhyun couldn’t help but snort. Sure—he was Jonghyun’s client now, but still, they dated for eight freaking years and Jonghyun was telling him to wait? As if he was just one of those clients who had to fall in line and wait with a stub?!

“I mean it as ‘give me a couple minutes’ you impatient dumbass,” Jonghyun grumbled as he continued typing. “Move over here.”

“You want me to sit next to you?” Minhyun asked, dumbfounded and still annoyed—and growing more annoyed that Jonghyun was again ordering him around. 

“Do you want to see our contract or not?” Jonghyun retorted and Minhyun didn’t miss the hint of annoyance in his ex-boyfriend’s tone. 

This ass—Minhyun felt his phone vibrated and groaned when he saw his mother’s caller ID. Just Great. Grumbling, he swiped the answer button and smiled (fakely) to his mother. 

“Hi Ma! I found your other son!” Minhyun stated as excited and as genuine he could get and glanced at Jonghyun who was looking at him with a sardonic smirk that obviously said: _See, you can’t do anything without me._

“You found uri Jonghyunnie?” his mother asked with an excited and bright smile. And if it weren’t for that smile Minhyun would answer with: _Yes, mother—I found your asshole of a son, Jonghyunnie._

“Yes, and he’s right here with me,” Minhyun beamed, standing and moving over to where Jonghyun was sitting and draping his arm over his ex-boyfriend. “Say hi to—”

 _“Eomma,”_ Jonghyun greeted with a warm and happy smile as if it wasn’t only a few minutes ago that he was so ready to bite Minhyun’s head off.

“Uri Jonghyunnie! Looking dashing as always!” 

Jonghyun chuckled and leaned back to Minhyun’s arm. “Of course, I have Minhyunnie who cares for me after all.” 

_What an actor._ Minhyun commented in his mind as he tried to fight back a scoff.

His mother sighed in relief. “That’s good to know. I was worried that Minhyun isn’t taking care of you well.” she glanced pointedly at her son. 

“Nah, Eomma, Minhyun always takes great care of me,” Jonghyun glanced up at Minhyun with a bright smile and intertwined their hands. “Right, Hyun-ah?

Minhyun forced out a genuine smile and placed a chaste kiss on Jonghyun’s forehead. “Of course, Jjuya,” he said in a faux-whipped manner. Though there was no lie in that (minus his lovey-dovey actions). In the five years of their relationship, he always took great care of Jonghyun until he got sick of giving and being the punching bag of Jonghyun’s too cynical and business-minded personality. 

“I’m glad then,” His mother hummed, staring lovingly at the two of them, before the beep of the oven took her attention. “I have to finish cooking, but be here in an hour, okay?”

Jonghyun nodded with a grin. “Yes, Eomma, I’ll just finish my project and we will be there soon.” 

“Good!” Minhyun’s mother piped, before turning to her son. “And Minhyun, please buy a cake, we need to celebrate Jonghyun getting a new project after all!” 

_The new project was me, Mother._ Minhyun internally groaned, before smiling at his mother. “Yes, Ma.” 

“Okay, I’ll see you two soon!” his mother said with a smile, before waving at them in goodbye and hanging up the call. 

“Guess those acting gigs of yours do come in handy,” Jonghyun commented with a snicker as he went back to typing out their contract. 

Minhyun glared at his ex-boyfriend and took a seat next to him. Fine, if Jonghyun wanted to be an ass like this, then he’d be like this too. Smirking, he rested an arm on Jonghyun’s chair and stared wickedly at his ex. “Of course it comes in handy, just like this dirty business of yours.”

Minhyun saw Jonghyun tensing before going back to normal with that stupid smirk on his face. 

“Touché, Minhyun-ah,” Jonghyun commented with a chuckle before moving his laptop to face the both of them. He turned to Minhyun and propped his chin on his hand. “Now, let’s go down to business, shall we?”

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

Getting down to business, as Jonghyun had said, consisted of an in depth explanation about Jonghyun’s (dirty) line of business. It wasn’t as bad as Minhyun had in mind when he pictured Jonghyun offering his companionship to suit his clients, though still, it wasn’t good either. 

But, nevertheless, he was relieved.

When he had first heard that Jonghyun had started a fake-dating business, the first thought that went into his mind was Jonghyun kissing a bunch of random strangers, then images of Jonghyun doing whatever dating (even when it’s fake) consisted. So when Jonghyun informed him that the only thing that he offered was plain companionship and holding hands if needed, it felt like a huge thorn was lifted off from his chest. 

Though Minhyun wasn’t sure whether that was good or bad.

“. . . and since you’re my ex and all, and our contract wouldn’t be like my past transactions. I’m offering you something I never do with my past clients,” Jonghyun trailed off and typed ‘ _extra services’_ in bold, which Minhyun loudly gasped at. Jonghyun rolled his eyes and scoffed. “Chill, it’s not like what you think, but with what our current state, I think it’s highly needed.” 

“I’m thankful, but I really doubt I need these extra services of yours, Jonghyun,” Minhyun muttered dryly. He didn’t know if he should smack his ex-boyfriend or thank him for offering his extra services.

Jonghyun stared at him as if he’s some microorganism on a petri dish then faced back to his laptop, deleting the ‘extra services’ word by word. “Okay then. Guess you wouldn’t need me to kiss you to make you Eomma believe that we’re doing just fine.”

“Wait—” Minhyun interjected and bit his lip. He actually may need Jonghyun’s extra services for his too perceptive mother to believe that their relationship was okay. “I—” he paused and sighed. Jonghyun raised his eyebrow at him impatiently, fingers hovering over his keyboard. “I . . . I may need your extra services . . .” 

“Just like I thought,” Jonghyun sneered, typing it back and adding five kissing chances underneath it. “So, here’s the rule about kissing, you only have five chances to do that and you can use it anytime from today until Eomma leaves, but no tongue—unless deemed necessary.” 

Minhyun stared at Jonghyun with an: _Are you kidding me_ look, and snorted. “It’s not like we’ve never done that before.” 

“Our past relationship and what we have done before are excluded—no tongues, okay?”

Minhyun snickered, knowing how Jonghyun had been like when he’d kissed him before. “That’s rich coming from you.”

Jonghyun rolled his eyes and ignored Minhyun’s comment as he moved to the next part of the contract. “Okay, for the other things—skinship. Knowing you and how you’re naturally clingy, we obviously need to do skinship for this. Holding hands and hugging are fine, just no groping my ass. To make things clear, basically, you can touch or hold me anywhere from the waist up.” 

“You’re the one who liked groping my ass, Jonghyun,” Minhyun reminded, staring at Jonghyun with a knowing smirk. “Remember how you find my ass just so cute?”

“Whether I liked your ass or not, no fucking touching below my waist. Got it?” Jonghyun glared pointedly with a menacing smile and Minhyun understood that with another assy retort from him, Jonghyun would be out of this cafe and he had to face his mother alone. 

“Got it.”

“Glad we’re back on the same page,” Jonghyun dryly muttered, staring back at his laptop again. “Sharing a bed, just like in the aforementioned rule, I don’t mind sharing a bed with you because obviously, we don’t have any choice, but no funny business, okay? And if you answer me with your snarky attitude again—”

“Yes, no funny business and I’ll keep my hands to myself,” Minhyun replied immediately, knowing that Jonghyun was so close to snapping his neck into two. 

“Glad that you understood.” Jonghyun rolled his eyes before going to the next part. “Now, _sexual—”_

“There’s no point talking about that, we won’t be doing anything close to that,” Minhyun immediately dismissed, as he felt a blush crept on his face. 

“Just making things clear.” Jonghyun nodded, before going to the last part of the contract where there’s a bold, italicized, underlined, and even highlighted sentence that said: **_Clause 6.8 - Client’s Feelings:_ ** _If you ever fall in love with me during and after the contract, know that it’s one-sided and I’m not in charge nor responsible for your feelings._

Jonghyun turned to him and smiled. “I don’t need to explain this further, right?” 

Minhyun humourly chuckled. Like he’d fall for Jonghyun again after what he’d put him through. “Of course.” 

“Good, then we’re all set,” Jonghyun smiled, “And just to make things clear, after your mother leaves, we will act like none of this ever happened,” he said, saving the document before turning to face Minhyun. “Meaning, if we ever see each other, please act like you don’t know me.”

“Of course.”

“So, any more questions?” 

“None,” Minhyun answered with a shrug, staring away from Jonghyun’s laptop then turning to him. “So, what now?” 

_“Now,”_ Jonghyun repeated, turning back to his ex-boyfriend with a grin. He nodded to the cakes on the counter and smirked at Minhyun. “Buy that cake, we can’t keep Eomma waiting.” 


	2. Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonghyun nodded at the dent on the coffee machine. “That’s just one, Hyun-ah. There’s still a lot by the living room, and of course, the one by the terrace door that Eomma asked where it came from,” he supplied, pertaining to the light crack on the glass door. 
> 
> “That was your fault,” Minhyun gulped. “Y-you pushed me when I was—”
> 
> “But you didn’t complain,” Jonghyun hummed, tipping a finger to his chin as he leaned closer to Minhyun. “And if I remember correctly, you were—”
> 
> The sound of someone clearing their throat cut Jonghyun off and made him realize that he was so close to Minhyun, their faces were only inches apart. 
> 
> “Sorry for interrupting, but I thought it’s better to interrupt before you boys forget that I’m here,” Minhyun’s mother giggled. 
> 
> “I-it’s not like that, Ma—”
> 
> “Sure, sure,” Minhyun’s mother answered with a wink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title's from [ Stars' Heart](https://open.spotify.com/track/3AqXWgxqrXEXxLmdOSvBbt?si=vMGrsOi0T-6T0B8Dc7EYaA).

“Ahhh . . .” Jonghyun hummed in delight, eyes turning into crescents as he enjoyed the last bite of Minhyun’s mother’s glorious baked sushi. “This is just too good, Eomma, so good I can die right now.”

“Then die,” Minhyun snorted bitterly before jolting upright with a yelp. “That hurt, Jonghyun!” he said through gritted teeth.

“Then stop being an ass in front of _Eomma,_ ” Jonghyun hissed back with a menacing smile. 

Minhyun stared at his ex-boyfriend and noted the seriousness in Jonghyun’s face. With a sigh, he nodded and sighed. “I’ll stop it, I'm sorry.”

A smug expression immediately made its way to Jonghyun’s face before it turned into a gentle smile as he stared at the sulking man next to him. He reached for Minhyun’s hand. “It’s okay, Hyun-ah. I know you can’t help that side of yours.”

Minhyun rolled his eyes and pulled his hand away. “I’m actually being sincere, Jonghyun.” 

Jonghyun chuckled and reached for Minhyun’s hand again, this time holding it tightly. “I know, I’m just kidding.” 

“But you don’t have to be an ass about it,” Minhyun grumbled, putting a slice of cake on Jonghyun’s plate. He heard his ex chuckle yet again, but without even looking, Minhyun knew there’s no spite in it. 

Actually, ever since they had arrived at his apartment, Jonghyun had been acting like Jonghyun—well, not the asshole, bossy and demanding Jonghyun that Minhyun hated with all his being, but the Jonghyun that he had fallen in love with. 

And that’s why Minhyun was acting like some bitter and snappy ex. 

It was irritating to see Jonghyun act the way he was before, and though Minhyun should be grateful, he couldn’t help the thoughts that came with it. 

Was this how Jonghyun acted with his other clients?

Was this how Jonghyun played pretend, charming whoever he was with?

Because it’s pretty unfair. It’s unfair how Jonghyun would lie and act like this with him and his obviously charmed mother. 

“I’m happy that things haven’t changed between you two,” his mother sighed softly. She reached for her cup of tea and smiled. “I was worried, you know, that things wouldn’t work out with you, the way it didn't work out for your sister and Aron . . .”

_Ah, that . . ._

Minhyun sighed and glanced at Jonghyun, who froze in place. He took a deep breath and squeezed Jonghyun’s hand, giving him a small smile before turning to his mother. 

“Sometimes relationships just don’t work the way we want it to, Ma,” he murmured. When he saw that his ex-boyfriend was staring at him with a guilty expression, he placed his other hand over Jonghyun’s and smiled gently. “I know it’s sad, but sometimes, you can’t fix a relationship that’s already long gone.”

And it’s true. That’s what had happened between him and Jonghyun and that’s why he understood when Sujin told him without preamble that she and Aron had broken up. 

Yes, it was sad because his sister and Aron had such a magical relationship and had been—just like them—so in love with each other. But Minhyun learned the hard way that things change. 

That it wasn’t always sunshines and rainbows. That sometimes, _love_ and _magic_ aren’t enough to save a dying relationship. And that letting go of that person—the one you were so sure you’d spend the rest of your life with—was the best choice. 

He’s not going to lie and say that their breakup had been easy and smooth-sailing like his sister’s, or that it had been an easy choice. 

Hell, it had been hard. 

It consisted of weeks of him getting drunk and hating Jonghyun—but then again, their break up wasn’t the same as his sister’s. 

Theirs had been over an argument, over cursing, and Jonghyun slamming the door with his luggage in his hand and then it’s all over.

No one had called. No one had checked on the other. And just like that, their highschool love story that had been envied by everyone they knew had ended. 

Looking back at it now, it was funny. It was hilarious how he had spent the first couple of months hating Jonghyun, and even though a part of him still hated Jonghyun for being an ass, he understood why Jonghyun never came back. 

Because some things were just not meant to be. 

“But they were so good together,” his mother muttered quietly. Minhyun turned back to his mother with a sad smile. 

“Sometimes Ma, that’s not enough.”

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

“You didn’t move,” Jonghyun commented as he helped Minhyun doing dishes. 

“Why should I move?” Minhyun asked softly, passing Jonghyun a plate to dry. 

“I don’t know . . . Just thought you wouldn’t stay here anymore,” Jonghyun shrugged, putting the dry plate on the dish rack. 

“Because we broke up?”

“Yeah,” Jonghyun mumbled. He glanced at the living room where everything still remained the same—well, minus some of their pictures together. From the second-hand sofa and coffee table that they bought by doing part time jobs, to the bookshelves by the terrace door that he had gifted Minhyun on their sixth anniversary. 

Hell, even their highschool graduation picture was still on the TV rack along with pictures of him with Minhyun’s family and vice versa—which very much surprised him. 

“This is as much as my home as it was yours before, Jonghyun-ah,” Minhyun whispered. “I can’t just leave this place because things didn’t work out between us.”

Jonghyun nodded. He understood what Minhyun meant. Actually, he understood that way too much as he still found the apartment that he was sharing with Minki, his best friend, too foreign. 

And it’s not a bad foreign, or because living with Minki—who was sadly messier than him—was bad. It’s just that their place . . . it lacked that _home_ vibe. 

And even though he and Minki (with a lot of bribery from his side) had changed the interior of their apartment by removing and moving his stash of Lady Gaga’s posters and disco lights to his room, still it remained that way for him. 

It didn’t feel like home, nor was it even close to a _home._

“I just thought you'd want a fresh start,” Jonghyun shrugged. “This held a lot of memories of us after all. And well, half of those aren’t exactly good ones.” 

“True,” Minhyun chuckled. “But not all of those bad memories are exactly bad, you know.” He nudged Jonghyun on the shoulder. “Like those good memories after our argument.”

“You’re unbelievable,” Jonghyun snorted, shaking his head. 

“Like you’re not the one who started fights just so we could have those oh-so-passionate make up sex that you enjoy?”

“Like you’re not the same?” Jonghyun retorted, leaning closer to Minhyun and smirking at him tauntingly to fight back. “Let me just remind you that as much as I started those arguments, you, too, fought me back just as much.”

“Th-that’s just me going along with you—” 

Jonghyun nodded at the dent on the coffee machine, a result of Minhyun stupidly and clumsily pushing the machine to the sink when they’re having one of their _passionate good times_ after the war in this kitchen. “That’s just one, Hyun-ah. There’s still a lot by the living room, and of course, the one by the terrace door that Eomma asked where it came from,” he supplied, pertaining to the light crack on the glass door. 

“That was your fault,” Minhyun gulped, noting how Jonghyun was so close to him. “Y-you pushed me when I was still wearing the armor from my musical.”

“But you didn’t complain,” Jonghyun hummed, tipping a finger to his chin as he leaned closer to Minhyun. “And if I remember correctly, you were—”

The sound of someone clearing their throat cut Jonghyun off and made him realize that he was so close to Minhyun, their faces were only inches apart. Blushing, he immediately moved back and resumed wiping the plates dry. 

“Sorry for interrupting, but I thought it’s better to interrupt before you boys forget that I’m here,” Minhyun’s mother giggled. 

“I-it’s not like that, Ma—”

“Sure, sure,” Minhyun’s mother answered. Jonghyun didn’t even need to turn to know that there’s a knowing smile on her face. Her tone made it obvious, and only served to make him blush deeper. “Anyway, I was wondering if you two would like to go out? The weather is quite nice, and I remember how Jonghyun was telling me to visit that art gallery he found a month ago.”

Jonghyun felt Minhyun staring at him for a couple of seconds before turning away and wiping the counter dry. “If it’s alright with Jonghyun, I guess.”

“Jonghyunnie?”

Jonghyun placed the last dish on the rack and faced Minhyun’s mother with a shy smile. “It’s fine by me, Eomma. We could go to that acoustic bar that I told you about too.” 

“I would love that,” Minhyun’s mother beamed sweetly. “I’ll get dressed then! You two should get ready too!”

“Yes, Eomma,” Jonghyun chuckled, watching as Minhyun’s mother excitedly walked back to the guest room. 

“You still talk with my mum?” Minhyun asked once he heard the door closed shut. 

“I talk to her from time to time,” Jonghyun shrugged. 

“It doesn’t look like ‘from time to time’ to me.” 

“Eomma feels lonely,” Jonghyun replied, sadly staring at the door of the guest room. “She feels lonely because she hardly sees you and noona, but she feels bad to ask you two to visit her.” 

“She should have told us,” Minhyun murmured. 

“Sometimes, words don’t need to be said, Hyun-ah,” Jonghyun smiled and turned to his ex-boyfriend. “Sometimes, you need to read between the lines.” 

The way Minhyun’s expression sobered up told Jonghyun that he had hit home. And though he felt guilty for using that line on Minhyun again, he knew he had to do it. 

After all, if there’s one thing that Minhyun lacked, it’s that. 

Reading between the lines. 

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

“Sorry, I’ll just answer this call,” Jonghyun said, excusing himself as he let go of Minhyun’s hand. 

And weirdly, Minhyun felt a little bit empty with that. He stared at Jonghyun and watched as his ex-boyfriend left the bar. And again, there’s that weird feeling accompanied by a lot of things that’s been bothering him the whole day.

“You okay, Hyun-ah?” his mother asked once Jonghyun was out of earshot. 

“Oh so now you remember me?” Minhyun lightly teased, glancing away from Jonghyun’s back and turning to his mother. 

His mother chuckled lightly. “I always remember you, Hyun-ah.” 

“That doesn’t seem to be the case earlier when you left me in the gallery,” Minhyun grumbled with a pout. 

“Always the jealous one, Hyun-ah. Cute,” his mother smiled. “But what’s wrong? You’re oddly quiet.”

“Nothing’s wrong, Ma,” Minhyun answered, glancing back at Jonghyun. “It’s just . . .” he paused, not knowing how to explain what’s bothering him without giving their lies away. “. . . it’s just been too long since Jonghyun and I went out like this, so yeah.”

It wasn’t a total lie, nor was it the total truth. 

Not counting the year that they’d spent apart, it’s really been a long time since he and Jonghyun went out. In the last year that they were still together, Jonghyun and him hardly went out on dates, and if they did, it was just to eat out, literally. He remembered how it was. Jonghyun would always be eating with his laptop or phone with him, while he, on the other hand, had his musical script on his hand. 

And maybe that’s how things had begun to change between them. With them being so busy and immersed in their own lives that they hardly paid attention to each other. 

It was hilarious and at the same time, weird, that those realizations only hit him today when it’s been a year since they’d broken up. But after spending a day with Jonghyun, he realized that their break-up wasn’t just his ex-boyfriend’s fault. 

Because just like what Jonghyun had told him earlier, sometimes, he needed to read between the lines. 

And that was the problem. He was never one to read between the lines. He sucked at it and you’d have to tell him straight, point blank for him to know. 

Minhyun remembered how Jonghyun would always gently chastise him about that. How he should learn to read and understand between actions and words that didn’t need to be said, and during those times, he would just brush it off and act cute—knowing that Jonghyun would understand. 

In the long run, obviously, Jonghyun didn’t. And Minhyun couldn’t blame him.

After all, how long would you adjust for someone who never listened? Even if it’s someone you loved, Minhyun was sure that he, too, wouldn’t waste his time like that.

And that’s why he hadn’t stopped Jonghyun from leaving.

That time, he’d thought everything had been Jonghyun’s fault. But now, he understood the meaning behind Jonghyun’s constant nagging to be practical and, well, to stop being so selfish.

Because it was true.

He was selfish.

It was unfair for Jonghyun to carry all the burden, the finances of what their future would bring while he, on the other hand, pursued his dream as a musical actor.

Jonghyun wanted to do something too.

He didn’t want to spend all of his life working in the corporate world and all Jonghyun wanted for him was to learn to compromise.

Yet he didn’t read between those lines.

He didn’t see that Jonghyun was worried for him and their future. All he saw was Jonghyun being an unsupportive partner. Something that Jonghyun had never been.

And it’s sad that it took a year for Minhyun to realize that.

“How did you and dad make your relationship work?” Minhyun asked, glancing back at Jonghyun who was on his way back to their table. 

“It’s quite simple, Minhyun-ah,” his mother smiled, nursing the cocktail in her hand. She turned to her son and smiled warmly. “You just need _love._ ”


	3. In Our Bedroom After the War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “‘Part of our little agreement’?” Minhyun seethed, standing and walking towards Jonghyun with fury. “Let me just remind you that _you_ told me that french kissing wasn’t part of our—”
> 
> “On your part,” Jonghyun corrected gently, hoping to save himself from his furious ex as he took a couple of steps back. “On your part, _tongues_ aren’t allowed but I never said that I wasn’t allowed to—”
> 
> “Oh fuck that, Jonghyun!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title's from [ Stars' In Our Bedroom After the War](https://open.spotify.com/track/2qIbRW0NXIDrnAqG5fpQkv?si=uejLofm5TI2yA4FQGyOC1w)

Maybe it was the effect of the booze. 

Or maybe because the mood in the bar was just too good and the acoustic band was singing their rendition of LANY’s ILYSB—his and Minhyun’s favorite song—as they urged the couples in the bar to share a kiss. 

Or better yet, maybe it was because of the expectant megawatt smile that Minhyun’s mother was giving him as she motioned for them to kiss. 

But Jonghyun knew that it wasn’t any of those. 

And in fact, it was because of Minhyun and his beautiful smile that Jonghyun missed so much. 

“You don’t have to do this,” Minhyun murmured as Jonghyun leaned closer to him. 

“I know, but,” Jonghyun smiled lazily at Minhyun and caressed his cheek. 

“ _‘But’_?” 

_“But,_ it’s okay, _”_ Jonghyun smiled, inclining his head as he dipped lower. He left the part where he wanted this—wanted to kiss Minhyun so much—ever since they arrived at the bar. 

It was a weird feeling. The unwavering urge of him to want this again.

He didn’t know where it began, nor when it started to take over him.

Was it when they arrived and he saw Minhyun hum and smile as he watched the live band?

Was it during the first hour that they were here? How Minhyun never pulled his hand away from his hold?

Or was it the longing in Minhyun’s eyes when he came back after answering a call?

There were a lot of reasons, a lot of excuses that Jonghyun could list down, and he knew that despite them, there’s this part of him screaming for him to stop.

But how could he? Not when Minhyun was like this. Not when he watched Minhyun slowly closing his eyes, not faltering nor wavering as he inched closer and closer until their lips touched. 

Later, when he’s sober and not intoxicated with the bar’s mood, Jonghyun was sure he’ll regret this. 

But for now, as he felt Minhyun hand pulling him closer, with the bar whooping and egging them as Minhyun’s mother smiled at them lovingly—he’ll enjoy this. 

Just for now. 

“I missed you,” Jonghyun murmured against Minhyun’s lips, snaking his arm on his ex-boyfriend’s shoulder. 

“I missed you, too,” Minhyun mumbled back. And Jonghyun couldn’t control the bright smile that was making its way on his face. 

For now. He’ll enjoy this. 

* * * * *

Regrets. 

Regrets came in as the realization of the gravity of what he had done hit him like a ten-ton truck. 

And if Jonghyun thought they could just pretend that the _kiss_ didn’t happen, or maybe put in a box with a label _‘things to forget forever’_ , he thought wrong. 

And with that knowing smile on Minhyun’s mother’s face?

Hell—he really thought wrong. 

“I had a great time, boys,” Minhyun’s mother said with a teasing smile, ignoring how the two men seemed so embarrassed and uncomfortable with each other. She gave them pecks on the cheeks and grinned, before heading to her room. “I’ll sleep now, so don’t mind me and just continue with—”

“Ma— _no_ ,” Minhyun groaned, embarrassed of what had happened earlier. He immediately headed to his room. 

“Always so modest, isn’t he?” Minhyun’s mother chuckled, staring at her son. She turned to Jonghyun and noticed that he was blushing beet red, and couldn’t help but giggle at that. “I guess you’re just the same,” she said, before grinning at Jonghyun and motioning for him to go. “I’ll wear headphones, so do your thing.” 

“Eomma—” Jonghyun cut off, about to correct Minhyun’s mother, that she didn’t need to do that and that she got it all wrong. But all he got instead was a wave of good night, before she closed the door to his face. 

“Goodnight, you two!” Minhyun’s mother teasingly yelled in the guest room, which only made Minhyun groan loudly and bury his face in his hands. 

Groaning, Jonghyun took a deep breath and sighed. There’s nothing he could do. It was done. They kissed. And that’s that. He could play pretend, act like nothing’s wrong and Minhyun could remain bothered all night long. 

Yup. He could do that. 

Definite—

“Why did you do that?” Minhyun asked as soon as he heard Jonghyun stepping inside his room. He heard the door of his room close, then the click of the lock and he instantly turned to Jonghyun in panic. “Don’t lock the doo—”

“I’d rather lock it and sleep without worrying about your mother checking on us, thank you very much,” he blurted, fumbling on the buttons of his shirt. 

“Why are you removing your shirt?!” Minhyun asked in a high-pitched voice, staring at Jonghyun in alarm. 

Okay, maybe pretending that nothing happened and ignoring how bothered and now panicking Minhyun was, was really harder than he thought. 

With a sigh, he turned to Minhyun. 

“Okay, let’s talk about what happened at the bar,” he began, facing Minhyun, who’s looking at him as if he just grew another head. “It’s just a kiss, Minhyun, part of our little _agreement_ , remember?” he reminded, voice low to make sure Minhyun’s mother wouldn’t hear it. 

It was a total lie. The kiss wasn’t part of their agreement. It was too personal. Too true. Too real. And it was obvious in the way Minhyun blinked at him, as if he just couldn’t believe what he had just said. Especially when the weird blinking has now turned into anger as his ex-boyfriend glared at him. 

“‘Part of our little agreement’?” Minhyun seethed, standing and walking towards Jonghyun with fury. “Let me just remind you that _you_ told me that french kissing wasn’t part of our—”

“On your part,” Jonghyun corrected gently, hoping to save himself from his furious ex as he took a couple of steps back. “On your part, _tongues_ aren’t allowed but I never said that I wasn’t allowed to—”

“Oh fuck that, Jonghyun!” Minhyun all but screamed. 

Jonghyun winced. Despite the countless arguments they had when they were still dating, Minhyun never raised his voice at him in anger. Hell, that was him. And obviously, it’s not only him that heard it. The three loud knocks on the wall coming from the guest room obviously told them that Minhyun’s mother heard it loud and clear.

He heard Minhyun exasperatedly sigh as he faced him again. And this time, he felt like some cornered puppy left out on the street. 

“Why did you do it?” Minhyun gently asked this time. “And don’t give me that shitty excuse that this is all business, Jonghyun—because I know it wasn’t.” 

“I—” Jonghyun bit his lip and looked away from Minhyun’s stare, which told him that lying and pretending wouldn’t end this conversation. 

“We were drinking, Minhyun. It’s just me getting carried away by the mood—”

“You said you missed me,” Minhyun murmured, cutting him off and staring at him as if he was torn between wanting to know what’s really happening between the two of them or not. “You told me you missed me, Jonghyun.”

And it was the expression on Minhyun’s face that made him falter from his plans of lying. “I did.”

“Why?” Minhyun asked. “Why did you tell me that, Jonghyun?”

It was painfully obvious why he did. But of course with Minhyun, you have to say it directly. “Why? Can’t I tell you that I miss you when I miss you?” he asked instead. Jonghyun saw the pain in Minhyun’s face before his ex-boyfriend looked away. 

“We broke up,” Minhyun stated and somehow, hearing Minhyun telling him that hurt. 

“I know.”

“Then let’s keep it that way,” Minhyun answered in a whisper, not looking at him and heading straight to his bathroom. 

Jonghyun watched as the bathroom door closed shut and it hurt. 

It hurt a lot. 

* * * * *

“Breathe, Minhyun,” he said to himself, staring at his reflection in the mirror. 

It’s been an hour since he locked himself in his bathroom, and for the last hour, he still hasn’t calmed down. In fact, it only grew worse, and the more he stayed here, the more he wanted to go back to Jonghyun and take back what he said.

It was stupid—him feeling this way all because Jonghyun kissed him. And even though there’s a lot of excuse running on his mind, screaming and telling him a bunch of _what ifs_ if he stopped being a coward and faced whatever this confusing thing that’s going between them—a part of him, the one that seemed to be sane and level-headed, told him not to do so.

After all, their story was done.

They’re doing well, living just fine without each other, and even if he realized that their break-up wasn’t Jonghyun’s fault and he had as much fault in it, still—it’s better now.

He doesn’t want to pull Jonghyun back in his life and make him suffer like he did when they were still dating. 

That would be too unfair for Jonghyun. 

_“I missed you.”_

Minhyun clenched his fists tightly as Jonghyun’s words echoed in his mind again. It was too warm, too sincere, and it hurt. It hurt as much as staying here and stopping himself from doing anything when all he wanted to do was go to Jonghyun, hug him tightly and tell him to stay.

Tell him that this time, he’ll be better.

That this time, he’ll listen and read between the lines.

And that this time, he won’t let him go again.

He stared at his reflection and chuckled bitterly at his expression. 

He’s a fucking mess. 

He heard a soft thud on the other side of the door and was about to check what happened when he heard Jonghyun sigh. 

“Minhyun-ah,” he heard Jonghyun gently say. “You’re still alive in there, right?”

A small smile made its way on Minhyun’s face as he took a step closer to the door. “I am,” he answered, taking a seat on the floor and leaning his head back against the door.

“Good,” Jonghyun mumbled. “This feels like dejavu, don’t you think?”

“It is,” Minhyun chuckled and nodded, forgetting the fact that Jonghyun couldn’t see him. Then again, he knew that even if he were on the opposite side of the door, Jonghyun knew. Just like how he knew Jonghyun was smiling with his lazy smile as he stared at the ceiling of the once dim-lit room they shared.

“About earlier . . .” Jonghyun began, “I—I meant it, when I said I missed you.”

“I know,” he answered with a sigh. “And I meant it too.”

“The part where you told me to leave things in the past or how you missed me too?” Jonghyun asked with a chuckle, but Minhyun knew that if he were in front of him, he wouldn’t really be laughing or smiling. Jonghyun, being Kim Jonghyun, would be staring far ahead, thumb unconsciously pinching his forefinger as he waited for his answer.

“Both,” Minhyun answered with a sigh. “I meant both.”

“Great,” Jonghyun dryly muttered on the other side of the door. “Just great.”

“I meant that in a good way, Jonghyun,” he whispered. 

“I really don’t see the good in it,” Jonghyun answered back, and Minhyun didn’t miss the bitterness in his tone. Biting his lip, he took a deep breath, and stood, opening the bathroom door. Deciding it’s better for them to talk face to face, rather than be like this again and second guess whatever they think what’s going on inside each other’s heads.

“Ow—you should have at least warn me that you’re going to open the doo—”

“I meant it as a good way, meaning I’m happy for you and I don’t want to ruin your life anymore by asking you to stay just because you kissed me and told me that you missed me,” he said without pause. Jonghyun looked at him with his mouth hanging open before reverting his expression to a warm and understanding smile.

“Who told you that you ruined my life?” 

“Me, obviously,” he murmured bitterly, reaching for Jonghyun’s hand and helping him to stand up. “I don’t want you adjusting your life to me anymore, Jonghyun. You can do so much more than that and you’re better off without me.” 

“Did you think of all of these when you locked yourself in the bathroom?” Jonghyun teased instead.

“I’m being serious, Jonghyun.”

“And so am I,” Jonghyun said, pulling Minhyun and sitting him on the bed. He reached for Minhyun’s cheek and caressed it with his thumb. “You didn’t ruin my life, Hyun-ah. You never did.” Jonghyun smiled at him. “Just because things ended like that between us, doesn’t mean that you did, and just because I chose not to pursue my dreams in gaming, just like yours with your musical acting, doesn’t mean I wasted my life.”

Jonghyun took a deep breath and sighed. “Besides, I wasn’t exactly a good boyfriend, you know. I yelled at you, told you to get your shit together even when I know that I shouldn’t. I should have understood and supported you a hundred percent with your dreams, instead of nagging you to be practical.”

“But you did that because you’re worried for our future—”

“I did,” Jonghyun cut off, staring at him with a sincere smile. “But I didn’t need to be an ass about it.”

“But still,” Minhyun murmured, staring at Jonghyun guiltily. “If I had helped, if I had only listened to you, then you wouldn’t act that way. You didn’t have to work alone and we could do both.”

“Maybe, maybe not, but it’s already done, it already happened,” Jonghyun said with a smile as he took a seat next to Minhyun. He reached for Minhyun’s hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. “I’m thankful that weirdly, you’re realizing things now, even if it’s a year late,” Jonghyun paused and grinned goodheartedly at Minhyun. “But I want you to know and understand that the breakup and me not doing the things I wanted before wasn’t your fault.”

“Sure, our breakup may be partially your fault, but me not following my dream wasn’t, Hyun-ah,” Jonghyun said. “Like I said, it was my choice that time, and I’m sorry for putting pressure on you and telling you to be practical and be like me.”

“You’re right about that, though,” Minhyun sighed. “I mean, I’m happy that I’m doing what I’ve always wanted to do, but if I’m still with you, we’re probably going to go hungry by now.”

“But you’re happy, right?” Jonghyun asked and Minhyun nodded. “Then it’s okay. That’s the most important thing anyway.”

“Even if we go hungry?” Minhyun joked.

“Yup,” Jonghyun chuckled and nodded. “I’m sure if we’re still together, I would find a way.”

“Like this business of yours?”

“Probably not,” Jonghyun grinned before gazing at Minhyun with a warm and sincere smile. “But jokes aside, I’m proud of you, Minhyun-ah. You’re doing great. Especially as Fersen, though I wish you didn’t do that kissing—”

“Wait, what?” Minhyun asked, surprised that Jonghyun knew his last musical. “Did you watch my musical?”

“Of course. How can I miss your first musical lead?”

“Then why didn’t you visit me backstage? Or at least text me that you were there?”

“The same reason why you kept asking Minki about updates about me behind my back,” Jonghyun answered with a whimsical smile.

“I told Minki not to tell you,” Minhyun muttered, slightly embarrassed.

“He’s my best friend, Hyun-ah, of course he would tell me,” Jonghyun replied, pinching Minhyun’s cheek.

“That hurts, you know,” Minhyun muttered, staring at Jonghyun who was smiling at him.

“Sorry, can’t help it,” Jonghyun commented with a grin, pinching Minhyun’s cheeks one more time before gently caressing it. “Your cheeks are just too cute and squishable.”

“Thanks,” Minhyun murmured halfheartedly, before sighing. “So what now?”

 _“Now,”_ Jonghyun repeated, caressing Minhyun’s cheek before staring straight into his eyes. “It’s time to sleep.” 

“Just like that?” Minhyun asked, confused. He thought that with all the talk that they had—well, he wasn’t saying that he wanted to go back to how they were before when they were still together—but that doesn’t mean that Jonghyun could just expect him to sleep like a child when they talked about a bunch of things. 

“Yep, just like that,” Jonghyun grinned, standing and pulling Minhyun to lie down on the bed. He lied down next to Minhyun, who was still looking at him confused, and smiled. “I understand what you’re trying to say about how we should leave things the way they are,” he started, fixing Minhyun’s hair. “And I agree. I’m not saying that I don’t want to date you again, Minhyun—because that would be me lying—but I’m more happy and satisfied that we’re like this now, finally talking and understanding each other.”

“Yeah, but after a year,” Minhyun bitterly said. 

“It’s better than none.” Jonghyun said, leaning close to Minhyun and placing a chaste kiss on his forehead. “Thank you for today, Hyun-ah. I had a great time.” 

Minhyun nodded and smiled. Understanding everything that Jonghyun left hanging and the words he didn’t need to say.

And it was nice. 

It was nice and it felt good, understanding Jonghyun through his sweet and warm gestures rather than hearing him say it. 

It was enough. 

Yes—they may not be back as a couple, but Minhyun knew that they will always have each other. 

“I had a great time too, Jonghyun. Goodnight.” 

* * * * *

 _“Pabo,”_ Jonghyun murmured, fingers gently tracing the curve of Minhyun’s nose. A chuckle escaped his lips when his ex-boyfriend scrunched up his face.Jonghyun tried his best not to coo at that.

Hwang Minhyun had always been adorable. 

Remarkably and irrevocably, adorable and beautiful. 

“Beautiful pabo,” he whispered with a smile, caressing Minhyun’s cheek. 

Call him whipped and all, but that’s just Minhyun’s effect on him. And everyone knew that. Well, minus his ex-boyfriend, himself. 

It was stupid, to be honest. Jonghyun didn’t even know why Minhyun was so oblivious, but then again, he guessed that was his charm. The reason why he fell head over heels in love with him.

And it felt good. It felt so good that now he could say that and admit it instead of hiding and putting those feelings in a small little box.

That was his problem anyway. Admitting his true feelings and being true to himself. He fixed the stray hair out of Minhyun’s face and smiled. Realizing that it’s Minhyun again who made him face things.

Last night, when they talked, it made him realize that maybe him choosing to be practical was just him lying to himself.

Sure, he didn’t feel bad for not choosing his dream and saving money for his future. But until when would he do this?

Obviously, he wasn’t happy.

And a lot of times, he envied Minhyun for being happy in pursuing his dream.

To be honest, that was the only reason why he stopped himself from coming back when he left Minhyun.

He didn’t want to stop him.

He didn’t want Minhyun to be like him.

Too practical. Too money driven.

And somehow, a little too lonely.

And by the way Minhyun brightly shone in his musical, he knew he had made the right choice of not coming back.

Though now, with all these realizations, he wondered if it’ll be different.

“You’re staring at me,” Minhyun said in a hoarse voice.

“Obviously, unless you’re a ghost,” Jonghyun chuckled and pinched Minhyun’s cheek. “Are you finally awake now?”

“Obviously,” Minhyun murmured, lying on his back and stretching his arms.

“Good, because Eomma made pancakes,” Jonghyun beamed, sitting up. 

“Hope she put strawberries in it.”

“Hopefully,” Jonghyun mused, he stood and pulled Minhyun by the hand with a smile. “Good morning, by the way, my fake-boyfriend.”

Minhyun laughed. “Good morning, too, fake-boyfriend.” 

* * * * *

“You know, I’m still wondering why you never told your parents that we broke up,” Jonghyun said as he waved his hand goodbye to Minhyun’s mother. 

“You’ve seen how broken up she was with Noona and Aron-hyung’s,” he muttered, smiling at his mother before she turned away and went inside KTX. “How do you expect me to tell them then?”

“Point taken,” Jonghyun nodded before snickering bitterly. “But I guess it doesn’t matter if you tell your sister, huh?” 

Minhyun glanced back at Jonghyun and looked at him dumbfoundedly. “I never told Sujin-noona though?”

“Then I guess I was just dreaming when I saw her drunkenly pulling my hair as she cursed me about how I’ve hurt her poor precious Minhyunnie.” 

“She did that?” Minhyun asked, surprised and torn between smacking his older sister for her actions and thanking her. 

“Like I said, it might just be me dreaming,” Jonghyun snickered, offering his hand to Minhyun. His ex-boyfriend looked at him, confused, and Jonghyun rolled his eyes before clutching Minhyun’s hand. 

“What’s this now? A handshake?”

“What else, dummy,” Jonghyun commented, shaking his head in amusement before staring at Minhyun sincerely. “I had a great time with you and your mum this weekend. Though I hope next time it won't be a last-minute notice.”

“Are you telling me to call you again in case they show up?” Minhyun asked with a knowing grin. 

“Maybe, maybe not,” Jonghyun grinned back. “I meant it. Thank you.” 

“And thank you as well,” Minhyun replied with a smile. He glanced at their hands, and bit his lip. “So, uh—I guess this is it, huh?”

“Not really, you still have to give me the payment for my services.”

“Oh wait,” Minhyun let go of Jonghyun’s hand and reached for his wallet. Smiling awkwardly, he turned to Jonghyun. He didn’t know asking Jonghyun how much his talent fee was would be so awkward. “Uh, how much is it?”

Jonghyun placed his hand on Minhyun’s hand and shook his head. “It depends on how much the cost of a dinner at Wolfgang’s Steakhouse.” 

“That’s freaking expens—wait, are you asking me out on a date?” 

“I don’t know, Minhyun. Am I?” Jonghyun asked with a playful smirk, which only made Minhyun laugh. 

“Touché,” Minhyun grinned. “Guess I’ll see you when I get my paycheck then.”

Jonghyun smiled. And Minhyun loved how this time, it wasn’t playful or teasing. 

It’s just Jonghyun's bright and warm smile, the one that made Minhyun’s heart flutter over and over again. 

“Guess you will.”

* * * * *

**_Epilogue_ **

“Just a minute,” Minhyun fumbled with his shirt as he hurriedly walked towards his apartment door. It’s only six-o-eight in the morning, yet someone uninvited was already ringing his doorbell as if it were a matter of life and death. “God—this better be an—” Minhyun paused, feeling a weird sense of dejavu as he opened the door.

 _“Eommonie,”_ Minhyun gasped as Jonghyun's mother threw her arms around him.

"Hi, my beautiful son!" she greeted. She then pushed Minhyun at arms' length and eyed him mischievously. "Now where's my problematic biological son?"

_“Dead.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s the enddddddd and I finished it? 😂
> 
> Thank you KP for letting me, not only to collab with you, but also for holding my hand in this fic again ❤️ Another collab in the future? 😉 (Kidding 😂)
> 
> Thank you (too) to all the people who left comments & kudos and loved this crazy baby of mine ❤️ You guys are cute ❤️
> 
> And to the dorkiest Minhyunnie,  
> Happy 26th Birthday, Sunshine ❤️ Continue to shine bright like the moon, stars, and the sun ❤️  
> Love ya! 😚
> 
> PPS: If you want to what happened to them in the future, read Kimpotato’s [ Over You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25747219) and Title's from [ Forget and Not Slow Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25783075) 😉

**Author's Note:**

> Another chaptered fake-dating fic?!  
> Yes. KP's project ❤️ was too good that I just couldn't stop myself from *bleeps*
> 
> TYSM my other half for beta-ing last minute. ILY :*


End file.
